There exists an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus capable of displaying an X-ray image or an MRI image together with ultrasonic image with the same cross section. According to the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, a position and an inclination of an ultrasonic probe are detected, and an X-ray image or an MRI image of a cross section corresponding to a detection position of a specified echo signal, based on detected information.
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing big error generated in a operation point when only skin marker is used in a conventional method. In image matching according to a conventional operational navigation, only a marker on a patient skin is used so that there exist big a target registration error (TRE) in an operation point in the body.